The Totally Indestructible Plan
by Wizard-in-Disguise
Summary: Hawkes, Flack, Aiden and Danny come up with a way to get Mac and Stella together. MacStella, SMacked, whatever you call it. xD Implied AidenDanny and FlackStella friendship. Humor-ish


"So you in?" asked Hawkes, his usual calm face now sporting a mischievous smile.

"We're all in, Hawkes," replied Danny, answering for Aiden and Flack.

Hawkes' smile grew wider as he clapped his hands together and started to explain his plan to Danny, Aiden and Flack.

* * *

"Hey, guys," said Stella, smiling as Danny and Aiden entered her office. She frowned as she spotted what they were holding. "Um, why are you guys holding a really big post-it?"

"It's for you, Stella," explained Aiden brightly, passing the post-it to her. "See, Flack, Danny, Hawkes and I were really bored in the break room and Hawkes came up with this really weird game. He got six really big post-its from his office and-"

"I wonder where he gets them," said Danny thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Aiden gave him a push and ordered, "Shut up, Danny. I'm the one that's supposed to be talking. So anyway, the point of the game is to find somebody who's initials sort of make up a word that you like or a word that describes where you're from or whatever." She ignored the blank stare she received from Stella. "'kay, lemme give you an example: you know how Danny's initials are DM, right? And how my favorite word is damn, right? So since Danny's initials fit in that word, I have to write 'I love Danny Messer'."

"Yeah," said Danny, nodding. "And Aiden's initials are AB and since I have incredibly awesome abs," Danny broke off to shoot a glare at Aiden as she snickered and smirked. It wasn't his fault Flack had come up with a totally ridiculous idea on how to get Stella and Mac to write the words that were the key to Hawkes's master plan. "I have to write 'I love Aiden Burn'-"

"Oh, come on, Danny!" Aiden teased, laughing lightly. "You know you would say you love me every day if I asked you to!"

Danny smiled affectionately down at her and said, "Yes, I would but that's not the point. I have to write 'I love Aiden Burn' on a post-it. And that is the end of the game!"

Stella's eyes widened incredulously and she gave a small patronizing smile before she got straight to the point.

"Okay, guys, two questions: what does it have to do with me and what the _hell_ are you guys smoking?"

"Haha, Stella," said Aiden, giving her a small glare. She gave her chin a mocking thoughtful rub before she snapped her fingers and gave a loud yell. "I know! Stell, you're half-Greek, right? And doesn't Greece have that mountain called Mt. Olympus? And you know how they write Mount as MT?"

"Yeah…" Stella answered cautiously, even though she was sure it was a rhetorical question.

"And you know how Mac's initials are MT?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, there you go! Hey, Danno, pass me the post-it, will ya?" Aiden smiled at Danny as he gave her the post-it. "Thanks, Danny. So now, all you have to do is write 'I love Mac Taylor' and you'll have us out of your hair!"

"Well, Stella's hair is so big that we _could_ be in her hair," said Danny stupidly, receiving a glare from Stella and Aiden. "I don't mean that as an insult. I mean, I like girls with big hair. I mean, not that I like you or anything. I mean, not that you wouldn't be an awesome girlfriend. I mean, I just like people like Aiden or something. I mean, like, not that you couldn't be… you know what? I'll shut up now."

Aiden laughed, "Good suggestion, Messer." She linked his arm through his. "And Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"I like people like you too."

Stella finished writing 'I love Mac Taylor' and she passed it to Aiden and Danny, knowing that what she was writing down was probably (totally) very true. She couldn't help if she was still in denial.

"There you go. Now get outta my hair," said Stella, shooting a smirk at Danny who, embarrassedly, just bowed his head.

* * *

"Hey, Mac," said Flack, walking into Mac's office with a big bright neon post-it behind his back.

"Hey, Flack," replied Mac, not looking up from his paperwork. "Since you would call me if we had a case, I'm assuming that you're here on personal business. And since your personal business is never very personal, I am going to assume you got into a fight with Danny about food. And no, I am not going to solve your problems since I have a lot of paperwork to do. And yes, I think you should stop eating Danny's sandwich and just buy yourself some food."

Hawkes grinned.

Flack gave a small gasp, and put a hand on his chest. "That hurt, Mac, it really did," he said dramatically, walking up to Mac's desk. "Geez, you're being so grumpy today. What's got your boxers in a twist?"

Mac looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want the real mean answer or would you like the other untruthful nice one?"

Flack opened his mouth to answer but Hawkes quickly interrupted.

"We don't really care, Mac. We just want you to do something for us," he said, giving Mac a small, charming smile.

Mac returned to his paperwork, his pen making scratchy sounds as his hand flew across the page, filling in blanks and signing his signature. "I'm not donating to your Jennifer Lopez campaign."

Hawkes gave a small flush but he quickly composed himself.

"Don't worry, Mac, I'm not talking about that. I just need you to write 'I love Stella Bonasera' on this post-it."

Mac looked up again, his eyebrows once again flying up to his hairline.

"Why?"

Hawkes just shook his head and said, "Nothing. It's just a game Flack, Aiden, Danny and I are playing."

Mac made a small noise as he continued to look at Hawkes and Flack, still sporting the slightly suspicious look. He reached out his hand, reluctantly taking the post-it and writing said words. He couldn't help feeling that it was so true. He smiled when he finished and passed it back to Flack and Hawkes.

"There," he said, giving them a brief smile. "Now, I'm going to have to have to return to my paperwork."

"No problem," replied Hawkes earnestly. "You've helped us a lot. Seriously."

Hawkes and Flack exchanged a smile.

* * *

"You're still doing paperwork, Mac?"

Mac Taylor looked up to see his best friend leaning against his glass door. He smiled.

"You know, normal people knock before they enter," he teased, his eyes returning to the paperwork. He signed the last needed signature and shuffled the paperwork neatly so it was the only thing that didn't need to be organized later. He set it on his desk and stood up, walking over to Stella. "So, dinner?" he asked, looking at her with a small smile.

"Only if you're paying," replied Stella, grinning at him.

Mac gave a small mocking sigh, "Of course."

Stella offered Mac her arm. "Lead the way, Detective."

* * *

"Hey, Mac, what's up?" asked Danny, patting his boss on the back, sticking a large post-it that said 'I love Stella Bonasera' on his back.

"You're awfully happy today," said Mac, looking at Danny cautiously.

"That's what it does to Danny when he hangs out with me," interjected a new familiar female voice. Aiden Burn stood beside Danny, slinging an arm over Danny's shoulder, slowly leading him away. "See ya, Mac!"

"When did my team get so weird?" Mac mused as he watched Aiden and Danny walk away from him.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Flack!" yelled Flack as he jogged over to Stella.

Stella grinned at him. "Sorry, Flack, I am _way_ out of your league."

"You wound me, Stel. Seriously."

Said woman laughed and gave a teasing response. "Would a hug and a kiss make you feel better?"

Flack nodded and opened his arms. Stella wrapped her arms around, burying her beaming face in Flack's neck. She felt Flack raise his head but didn't think any of it. Flack grinned at Hawkes who had 'just' come by and 'accidentally' stuck a post-it that said 'I love Mac Taylor' onto Stella's back. When Flack released Stella, she stood on her tip-toes and gave Flack a small kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, Mr. Flack!"

"You too, Mrs. Flack."

* * *

Rumors were flying around.

Money was being exchanged.

"You cannot be serious!" Detective Megan Reeves shrieked happily.

Her partner, Detective Don Eppes, raised a hand to his ear and winced.

"Keep it down, Meg," he said, cringing as Reeves continued giving high-pitched giggles. "Seriously. I'm gonna go deaf."

"Well, then, I hope you can lip-read," Reeves grinned and tucked a lock of her chestnut-brown hair behind her ears.

"Well, I hope you have ten bucks on you 'cause that's how much you owe me," teased Eppes, smiling at her and extending his hand.

"How the hell do I owe you ten bucks?"

"The bet. You bet that Bonasera and Taylor would get together last week. I bet they would get together this week."

"Nuh-uh!" cried Reeves childishly, sticking her tongue out at her partner. "Anyway, having post-its on their back that say they love each other does not mean anything!"

Eppes grinned and said in a lazy drawl, "Suck it up, Reeves. You and I both know that it counts."

Reeves pouted and reluctantly handed over a ten-dollar bill to her partner.

"You suck, you know that?" she said, glaring at him and folding her arms across her chest.

Don Eppes slung an arm around Megan Reeves shoulder, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Megan," replied Eppes teasingly, giving her a playful smile.

* * *

Detective Stella Bonasera waved goodbye to Aiden as she walked backwards into the break room. She turned around and saw her best friend Mac Taylor sitting in one of the chairs, staring at her back with narrowed eyes. She flashed him a puzzled smile and proceeded to sit on a chair across him. He was still staring at her back, or at least trying.

"Mac, you're staring at my back," she stated, giving a small frown as she tried to decipher his actions. A small smile started playing on her lips. "My bra isn't showing, is it?"

Mac snapped out of his thoughts and returned the smile as he shook his head lightly.

"No, your back is fine. I'm just wondering why you have a big post-it on your back that says 'I love Mac Taylor'."

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Stella smartly and then sighed. "Is that why people have been laughing at me whenever I walk past them?" She scowled and tried to use her arm to reach over her shoulder and near her back so she could rip the post-it off and tell the culprits (Oh, yeah, she knew who did it and when she was done, they were going to wish they were dead.) off but she ended up making a loud, painful crack with her arm. "Ouch," she said, wincing.

Mac stood up and immediately offered to help. When Stella gave a small nod, he reached out his head and pealed the post-it off.

"Thank you, Mac," said Stella gratefully, flashing Mac a sincere smile. "Now turn around. My turn to help you."

She ripped the post-it off with one furious movement of her arm. This was one of the times Mac actually felt slightly, just slightly, threatened by her. He gave a small totally inaudible squeak. The minute he turned around, he was faced with a serious expression.

"Was it true?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Mac gave a small gulp. "Was what true?" he said, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"Ugh!" snapped Stella, turning around furiously. She was about to storm away when she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back. She turned and glared at Mac, her anger only to dissolve a few seconds later. Mac pressed his lips against hers in an apologetic way. Stella stood in shock before responding hungrily to the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke away, breathing heavily and grinning at each other. They could hear squeals of delight and high-fives and out of nowhere, Hawkes, Flack, Aiden and Danny popped out.

"I'm so glad you guys are together!" Aiden squealed, giving Stella and Mac a big hug.

"Whoa, Aiden! Just because we shared a kiss doesn't mean we're together," she teased, grinning widely.

"Haha," she said dryly, shooting a small glare towards her.

"Seriously," Flack said, smiling. "We're glad you guys are together. And now, we're going to leave you with some privacy." He shooed everybody out of the break room.

When they were sure Flack, Aiden, Hawkes and Danny had left and were out of sight, Stella grinned and gave Mac a big hug.

"You're a genius, Mac," she whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine. "This was the best way of coming out. Who'd have thought they would've tried to get us together after we finally told each other how we felt last week?"

Mac chuckled and broke the hug, pulling away. "Come on, let's go out for a late lunch."

Detectives Megan Reeves and Don Eppes had managed to hear the last tidbits of the hottest couple in New York City without them noticing. Megan turned towards Don with wide, happy eyes.

"They got together last week! Can you believe that?" she squealed, clapping her hands together happily.

"Yeah," Don chuckled. "Who'd have 'thunk' it? Hey, come on, let's go to lunch. My treat."

"Haha, don't change the subject." Megan laughed mockingly, her expression turning serious. "You owe me ten bucks."

"Damn."

* * *

**A/N: **This has got to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. It's not the best since it's my first CSI:NY fanfic and I think I got the characterization wrong. The last part was a little bit rushed because, I admit, I got a little bit sick of this story.

The names Megan Reeves and Don Eppes belong to the TV show Numb3rs. But I think the characterization kinda belongs to me. Their friendship is really similar to Mac and Stella's. It was fun writing them. xD

Well, anyway, I hope you review! Because, seriously, if you don't, a buncha mad Danny, Aiden, Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes plushies will attack you at night, when you're sleeping. xD

I didn't include Lindsay because I didn't really like her and I think that Danny and Aiden make a way cuter couple. D


End file.
